Jinsui's Breath
by GenocidalLove
Summary: An average highschooler, forcing his way through life. A demonic artifact, lost through time and accidents. And if the two were to meet? Would Jinsui's life be the same, or will teh abilities of Yokai affect him in more ways than one? Yaoi, JinsuixOtoro


**Summary; Jinsui's Life is average. He's attractive, he gets good grades, he has a couple friends, but what else is there? What if, one day, Out of nowhere, one of the most powerful demonic artifacts in exsistance makes it's way into his hands, or onto his neck?**

**Okay, so as I wrote on my Profile, this is the base story of my manga. (though it may just turn into a novel) I changed Jisuke's name to Jinsui because... well, a whim, but anyway. This Story is ENTIRELY MINE and i have gotten rights to it approved. So don't steal anything ^-^ (unless you ask, in which case, spin-offs are fun :D) I deticate this to my friend Chris, who had the nads to help me come up with it! Part of it is his, but he's disclaimed his rights to it x3 all mine, bitches! The japanese elements were kept because this was INTENEDED to be a manga, though if i do write it, it may later change to, instead of Jinsui Takeshida, Aaron Cambells (?) ANYWHO! Please enjoy, and tell me if it sucks! If so... I'm sorry :\**

**Chris: Do you think anyone will actually read htis?**

**Me: Aside from close friends to whom we brag about this? ...no :[**

**Chris: Awe... (Pats back) Cheer up, Genocide, It'll be okay.**

**Me: Damn straight it will! (Random sunset appears behind me, a waterfall of happy tears falling down my face) WE SHALL UNTIRE WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!**

**Chris: You're high again...**

**Me: The entire time I was writing this :]**

**WARNING!: ...Well, there really is nothing to warn against, so... Yea. Unless you hate jewelry or the color purple, in wich case, WTH?**

The bell rang, and a thin-looking 17-year-old flew down the halls, determined not to be a minute later. As he skidded to a halt in front of his class, lilac eyes darting everywhere, the door swung open to reveal a stern-looking woman, most likely over 30, tapping her foot and looking at the boy disaprovingly. His hid behind his soft light-brown hair, face red with the hopes that he wouldn't be punished.

"Mr. Takeshida, i strongly suggest you not be late again, or I'm afraid i would have to give you a detention." She gave him a slight smile, and stepped aside to allow him entry. He returned the smile shyly, and shuffled to his seat in the very back corner of the class.

"Yes, Mrs. Oitsu..."

As he sat, dropping his bag haphazardly across the aisle, he noticed several girls staring at him. Confused, he stared back, noticing their faces turn red before they looked away. 'Strange...' He thought. 'Do they only do that to me?' The thought slipped his mind as the proclaimed 'Mrs. Oitsu' Began the lesson. Strange, but he never did listen to these endless lectures, yet he always seemed to pass. Why that was, he would never know.

Before he knew it, the afternoon bell rang and he was heaving his bag onto his shoulder and out the door before he even noticed the girls approaching, he didn't fail to not notice the stricken looks they wore when he left too quickly for them to ask him out.

Jinsui Takeshida; 17, 6'4", Asian male, Shoulder length brown hair, Odd lilac eyes. GPO of 3.0 and attractive enough to have everyone at Urogane koukou swooning at the sight of him. As described by most of the student body, he was pretty, like a girl. His eyes made him exotic and his tall thin graceful stride was enough to make anyone blush. Contrary to his looks, he could fight, but never did. He never even defended himself, and his shy demeaner led others to believe he was less than intelligent. Though attractive, he didn't have many friends, solitary by choice.

Jinsui walked down the halls, avoiding giving attention to the glances and stares he recieved. He knew. The girls here thoguht he was... what was the word... cute? But unfortunately for them... he wasn't really into girls, was he?

"Jinsu-san!" He turned to see his friend Aogane, waving like a spazz and grinning ear to ear, headed toward with speed unlike any other...

In other words, really fucking slow.

Aogane Kakuzui; 16, 5'11", Asian male, shoulder blade length black hair, bright cerulean eyes. GPO of 2.4 and semi attractive, just over average. He had a cute face, but nothing that rivaled Jinsui, or Jinsu-chan, as he called him. He had a boyfriend, Gakuo Aizawa, and everyone knew it. He was very affectionate with him in public, and often snogged in the library or cafeteria. This just made girls love him more. He had hung around Jinsui for two years now. At first, Jinui just asked him to leave him be, but Aogane wouldn't have it, and said he need at least on friend.

"Aogane, what are you doing? I told you to go ahead without me. Besides, I have homework to do anyway."

Aogane pouted, his lower lip quivering in mock sob. "But Jinsui~! You promised we could go to buy my new mangas! And you _never _go places with me!"

'Gee, wonder why...'

"Look, Aoi, as much as i would _love _to acompany you, I have a thousand and one sheets of physics to do before tomorrow, and I'd rather get them done now than later."

Seeming to take this as an answer, Aogane gave one final hurt look before skipping off to no doubt find Gakuo, and give him a good one right in the-

"Jinsui!"

Shit.

Jinsui turned to see Mizui, skipping toward him.

Mizui Kagomisa; 17, 5'3", Asian female. Long blond hair and brown eyes. 2.7 GPO and very attractive. Boys practically drooled over her, if not her sizable breasts. The only guys at Urogane Koukou who weren't swwoning were either gay, taken, or Jinsui. Wich was very ironic, because teh only guy she liked was Jinsui himself. She had known him since they were kids, and had been working for years for his affections, but to no avale.

"Are you ready for physics? I've been dreading it all day but with you to tutor me i might really pass wich would be cool because my parents said if i pass physics this year i could go with them to america to visit my cousin who doesn't have long to live because she's sick with this disease that i read about in a Times magazine that they were selling at-

"Mizui."

"Yea?"

"Stop talking."

She nodded curtly, slightly red from both a combination of not breathing and embarrassment of blabbering in front of Jinsui. Of course she always did just that. Something about the brunette before her always had her incoherant and fidgety. Of course, who hasn't experianced that with someone? ...Don't answer...

They walked toward teh park in comfortable silence. That was where they always studied. Jinsui had been helping Mizui with physics since day one, easing her through everything. They sat on their designated bench, and right before Jinsui opened his book, Mizui caught his arm. As he looked up, she got closer and stared intently into his eyes, a bead of sweat making itself known on her cheek.

"Jinsui, I-

The phone rang. Mizui's phone to be more specific. (A/N: Shit like that happens to me ALL the time xD)

She cursed under her breath and flipped open her phone, cursing once more when she saw who it was.

"What do you want?"

_"Onee-chan! Hurry home, It's shanks! He's si~ick!"_

"Calm down, Misuke, I'll be right htere." She sighed and hung up, giving Jinsui an apologetic expression. "Sorry, Jinsui, I have to go calm my brother down... See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Mizui. Just like every other day."

She nodded, smiling slightly and ran off, leaving Jinsui to sigh and bang his head on the table. She really was quite annoying, never not talking. He sighed. He supposed he should go home, now that Mizui was taken care of. Gathering his books, he got up to leave, but noticed a glint a ways to the left, between the multitude of trees that made up part of the park Curious, as teenage boys could be, he sat down his books and walked carefully toward the shining object, ducking under a branch as he eyed it. He could see it was some form of jewelry. Again, his curiousity got the better of him, and he reached toward the object, barely touching it before it started to climb up his arm.

He yelled in surprise, a stream of curses to creative to repeat coming out of his mouth as he tried to pry the thing off. It held on tighter and latched itself around his throat. He pulled and tugged at it, but it felt as though it was melded to his skin.

Oh Shit!

Home! He had to get home! Absently gathering his books, leaving some even, he rushed home. Not even bothering to rid himself of his shoes or greet his family, he ran straight into the bathroom, getting a good look at the thing around his neck.

It was a black band. Not velvet, not leather... It looked and felt metal, but was, as stated earlier, pitch black. In the center of the band there was a loose silver plate, a square shape, three bolts atatched to the center. The middle bolt held a thin silver chain that went down to his collar bone and held a metallic black centerless circle of some sort of metal. The chains on the right and left looped around to tie together in the back, tickling his neck.

Again, he tried everything he could to get it off, but only succeeded in making the skin around it red and raw. Great! This thing looked like a bad prop from _Lord of the Rings _and was perminantly stuck to his neck!

A light rap on the door.

"Jinsui? Dear is it you? You rushed right up here without saying hello, is everything alright?"

A pause.

"Yea, mom, Everything's fine. I just wanted to... see this awesome gift Aogane got me!"

Another pause, then a muffled clap.

"A gift? Oh, honey, may I see? That's so sweet!"

Yet another.

"Er... Ah, Sure mom, but promise not to tell Dad or Sayumi. She would flip out. Just tell them I bought it at, er... Nakena's."

She opened the door, and her delighted look faultered. She raised her eyes to her son's.

"_Aogane _got you this?"

"Er... Yea! Do you like it?"

Another pause.

"...Sure."

* * *

The next morning, Jinsui woke up feeling ill. He had a headache behind his eyes, and a throbbing at his shoulder blades. It was ceaseless, but today was finals. Like Hell he would miss that test all because of a slight ache!

So he pulled himself out of bed and made his way into the bathroom, looking into the mirror, puzzlement took on his features. Was his hair longer? He could've sworn... He brushed it off as nothing and washed his face. Grabbing a Black dress shirt and white skinny pants, he got dressed in a hurry and didn't really bother to button his shirt up all the way. Two buttons undone at the top, one undone at the bottom. It looked... very cute.

He pulled on black dress shoes and grabbed his green and black checkered bag. (Yes, I'm trying to paint a picture!) It felt lighter than usual, but it didn't deter him. Again brushing it off as nothing, he headed off to school with a calm face and a slight whistley tune on his lips.

* * *

**...Soooooo?**

**What did'cha think?**

**Too bad?**

**Good enough?**

**Gah, this is the first time I've written something that wasn't based off something else!**


End file.
